


The Disaster Bi Chronicles

by katrinahelena



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Ficlet Collection, Gen, M/M, Post-Canon, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:09:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27081715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katrinahelena/pseuds/katrinahelena
Summary: Using a random number generator, I'm writing a collection of one-shots based around different main-character pairings in the game - I'll add tags for pairings and characters when they come up!
Relationships: Chris Hartley & Matt Taylor, Chris Hartley/Josh Washington
Kudos: 6





	1. Josh & Chris, pre-prank AU

“Dude, just trust me.”

“I don’t think I’ve ever heard anything _less_ convincing come out of your mouth, bro.”

“Come on Cochise, live a little! Don’t tell me you’re _scared_!”

“Yes, I am! Your sisters are fucking terrifying! And you know Sam could beat up the pair of us single-handed!”

“Yeah, but she won’t because she loves us too much! Don’t know about Han or Beth, though - they might feel the need to defend my valour or some stupid shit like that. Gotta make sure their big bro isn’t screwing a douchebag or something, I dunno.”

“I’m still not confident about this - are you _sure_ I’ll be safe?”

“Nope! But it’s not like we can hide forever - and if they have to work it out or they fucking catch us _in flagrante_ (if you know what I mean) then we’ll be dead meat.”

“Fucking- fine! I give up! But if I die I’m haunting your ass!”


	2. Chris & Matt, Post-canon AU

“Hey dude, thanks for inviting me out.”

“It’s no problem, how are you holding up? You know, after-”

Chris gave Matt a long, guarded look, before leaning back against the fence. It’d only been a handful of months since The Incident on Mount Washington, and whilst he was glad everyone had made it out (mostly) in one piece, he hadn’t been able to face seeing any of them. Too many bad memories.

His therapist had suggested maybe meeting up with some of them, particularly those he didn’t associate as strongly with that night - so when Matt had messaged him out of the blue, it hadn’t taken too long for him to accept the invite out. That’s how he’d ended up here, walking around a fucking petting zoo, trying to override his emotions with the smells of barnyard animals, and the bright glare of sunlight.

“I’ve… I’ve been better, I’m not gonna lie. Definitely not the worst I’ve felt, though, so at least that’s something. What about you?”

“The same, man. Did I tell you Em and I broke up?”

A raised eyebrow from Chris, and he continued. “She said she couldn’t stand to look at me. All she’d see was that night, and me leaving her to-” Matt drew in a shuddering breath. “So yeah. Definitely been better. What about you and Ash?”

“Things have been hard. Y’know, for both of us. Ash went to go stay with some family in Kentucky, and said she was planning on coming back in time for the start of college, but I don’t know if she’ll be back before then. And yeah, we kissed a couple of times after that night, but I don’t think it was gonna go anywhere further than that. I think I was more in love with the _idea_ of her, of the idea of _being_ with her, than maybe with her? I don’t know, man. Maybe before it could have been good? But now? Not so much…”

Matt gave him a friendly nudge and a small smile.

“At least the two of you figured that out now, right? And you’re still friends?”

“Yeah, I guess that’s true… Thanks man.”

They leaned against the fence in companionable silence, until-

“Dude, that goat is eating you!”


End file.
